Werewolf Re-hab
by Serenity Fortune
Summary: This is a crossover if Ginger snaps 2, transformers animated and transformers prime. Anna and Cain are my oc's the others besides the obvious transformers lockdown, knockout, Oilslick and Yoketron. The other oc's belong to wolf bot any questions please contact me. No harsh comments please, enjoy oh and it contains slash pairings so be warned if you don't like that kind of stuff.


Anna shivered in the cold dark, from her bag she pulled out a syringe and vial. Holding the vial in her mouth she uncapped the syringe, she then inserted the syringe into the vial. The liquid from the bottle filled the syringe, once filled Anna drove the needle deep into her thigh. Emptying the contents of the syringe into her body, once done she grabbed her tooth brush and bit down on it tight as the liquid in the syringe took affect. Her body went into horrific spasms of pain filled her body. She uttered not a sound, she couldn't she was a mute. Soon the spasms began to subside, gathering her belongings she went in search of shelter. She felt relief when a motel came into view, she paid for a room and bus schedule. In her room she performed her usual routine, close all the blinds, lock all doors, and most importantly don't be seen. By what others would wonder, well she was being stalked by someone...or in this case something. This something that was horrific, terrifying. Every night Anna could hear its voice calling her.

"Anna dear why fight it, it is only a matter of time before your mine. Just give up darling, you'll never win."

Anna shook her head hard trying to drive the voice away, she reached into her bag and pulled out a beautiful flower. She then pulled out a old soup can, filling it with just a little water she began to boil the flower into the liquid she injected herself with earlier. She then filled vials and syringes with the purple concoction, she took out a journal and wrote down the events that passed. Then removing from her bag a surgical knife, pulling the sleeve of her shirt up she made a deep cut on her arm. After the deep cut was made she cataloged it in her journal, sleep was a luxury for this child. As night came so did the voice of the creature following her.

"Dear little Anna I am very close and starting to get bored with this chase, I'll have to entertain myself."

Anna clutched her head, shaking her head she tried to occupy her time...suddenly a crashing sound was heard from the rooms across from her. Sparring a chance she peeked out one window, what she saw would haunt her dreams. The creature broke into the rooms across from her and was killing whomever was inside. Quickly she grabbed her belongings, her knife, her journal, her vials of mysterious liquid and all her syringes. Quickly she crawled out her bathroom window and ran, sadly her body was betraying her. Her vision began to blur, her body began to slow down. She collapsed in the fresh snow, her eyes closed and fell into darkness. Soon dawn came, she found herself in a new place. She was in...a room, the bed was warm and soft. Her glasses where off so it was hard to make things out. A rather large figure was standing beside her bedside, broad shoulders, white face with zebra like tattoos on his face from what she could make out.

"Lockdown she's awake." Said a soothing female voice, the women seemed s little heavy set but in a good way. Her eyes were a deep evergreen color, hair red as fire, tiny freckles on her face. Her hands were strong but oh so gentle, she stroked Anna's head before placing her glasses on her.

"Morning sleepy head, good to see your not dead." Said the man with the tattoos, the heavyset women gently brushed some hairs out of Anna's face.

"Can you sit up?" Anna slowly rose from her bed, she ached all over.

"I'm miss Catherine, I'm the head nurse here. This is Lockdown co-owner of this establishment." Lockdown waved and adjusted the flow of liquid going into the I.V that was connected to her. Lockdown noticed Anna frantically looking for something.

"If your wondering where you bag is we put in storage, the journal you have is with my mate Sirius." Anna shivered a little, upon standing another person walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you." the figure who walked in was a man tall and slenderly muscular, white hair with pitch black highlights

"Hello Anna, yes we know your name. It was on your library card the only piece identification we could find on you. I'm Sirius it's nice to meet you, your in a hospital...well a hospital/drug rehabilitation center it's called the White wolf clinic. We also specialize in animal rehabilitation, mostly wolves now if you can walk I would like to show you the hospital." Anna gave him a odd look before taking a step towards him, Lockdown made sure her I.V was still attached. Stepping out of the room her bare feet touched the smooth cold marble floor.

"My husbands, Lockdown, Knockout, Oilslick, Yoketron and I started this a while back, back around the day we got back from our honeymoon." Sirius pointed to a few rooms, explaining what they were used for. One room caught Anna's attention, a women wrapped in white medical bandages.

"That's Barbra she was badly burned in a fire, we try to make her as comfortable as possible." Anna could only feel pity for the bandaged women, then a little boy passed by with a bowl of warm soup. A happy grin on his face as he sat by the charred maiden and spoon fed her.

"That's Louis our son, he loves to help Barbra. He's autistic but he's a-" before another word was said Anna shoved her I.V into Sirius and bolted off running down the hall.

"Geez I hate it when they do this." said Lockdown reaching into his pocket pulling out a radio.

"Arty sweetie we got a runner coming down your way."

"On it daddy." from inside security room a beautiful girl with snow white hair with zebra black strip highlights came running out when she saw Anna run by. Having seen she was being chased Anna ducked into a small room, she didn't have time to read the sign on the wall that said.

"Wolf rehabilitation center do not enter without escort."

Anna panted hard, but it quickly stopped when a low guttural growl was heard behind her. Behind her was a large white wolf, it's golden fiery eyes locked on to Anna's eyes. It's growl deep and foreboding, Anna slumped down against the door paralyzed in fear. The wolf crept closer until its muzzle was just an inch away, Anna wasn't worried for her own life it was what would happen if the wolf attacked her. Her secret would be out, she closed her eyes and sat there trying to fight her urges. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet on her cheek, opening one eye she saw the wolf was licking her. It's two front paws stood on her thighs as the wolf continued to lick her, Anna studied a little wolf behavior when wolves do this they're doing it to clean pups. Anna shivered, animals could sense anything from evil to disasters. She knew this wolf sensed her secret and that was bad, very, very bad. Suddenly the door behind her flung open, there stood a beautiful girl with light green eyes and white boy cut hair and onyx black tribal black tattoos.

"Word of warning this wing is for wolves who have been injured and being reintroduced into the wild. Don't come down here unless you want to be someones dinner, that and be lucky Akira here was in a good mood or you'd be dead. Case your wondering I'm Artemis but you can call me Arty for short."

The girl grabbed Anna under her arm and pulled her her to her feet, she proceeded to get her to stand up but the white wolf pulled on Anna's paper white dress preventing the two from leaving.

"Come on Akira let go."

The girl gently brushed the white wolf away back over to a small scraggly dog bed with a bunch of tiny little pups whining. Artemis pulled Anna over into a medical room and soon Lockdown appeared to examine her.

"Your not the only one who tried to run kid, now I'm gonna take some blood and-" when Lockdown held Anna's arm out he could see healed over cuts, scars that were just healing.

"...guess your not afraid of needles." Lockdown took a sample of her blood and escorted Anna to another room. In that room a young girl with rose red hair and the softest looking skin she had ever seen, this girl would win any beauty pageant she wanted.

"Anna this is Aphrodite, she's one of four daughters we have here that are the oldest. You'll meet them later, Ditie dear can you set Anna up with some new cloths?"

"Sure dad, ok darling let's see what we can do for you." the young maiden went to a closet and looked about it.

"Ah ha! Here it is I knew I'd find the perfect outfit for you, ok come over here." Anna moved slowly over, Lockdown left the room as Aphrodite dressed Anna in her new cloths. A long white dress with a dark satin blue vest with silver buttons.

"Wow that looks pretty on you sweetie, now let's style that hair of yours. Remember you feel beautiful you become beautiful that is the gospel truth." Aphrodite started to brush out Anna's long black hair, she marveled at how her hair felt just like silk.

"Hehe if Louis was here he'd just bury his face in your hair, not kidding he loves anything that's soft and reminds him of puppy fur." Anna though wanted to escape from this place didn't want to be rude so she nodded politely.

"You know your the first who hasn't called me a...well you know." Anna turned and signed to her.

"I can guess for two reasons, one I'm mute and two I'm just polite." Aphrodite laughed as she put Anna's hair in a loose braid.

"My sister Rin will be your escort until you get the hang of this place."

At that time a young lady about Anna's height, soft hazy eyes and a dark green tinted hair. Standing up Anna was taken back to her room, Rin her escort said that group therapy would start in half an hour. Then other activities to help her and what ever addiction she may have, Anna nodded and sat on her bed. Next to her on her bed was her journal, quickly she opened it and in the back of her journal she had carved a secret compartment where a vial of her elixir. In the binding of her book she hid a capped syringe, quickly she filled it and injected herself with it. Once the shots of pain left her body she opened her journal and wrote down the date, time and place she injected herself. She hid her journal under her bed and later was escorted to the group therapy.

"Everyone we have a new guest today, her name is Anna Nightengale and she's going to be staying with us."

Catherine smiled as she motioned her hand to Anna sitting on a cushioned chair, she looked about the room. Everyone here in therapy was girls, you could tell from they're expressions they were rich, snobby, got whatever they wanted kind of girls. Catherine pulled out her pen and paper and began the group session therapy.

"Now Anna since your new how about you start us off with what you would be your best case scenario. Go there darling."

Anna looked at everyone, she heard some unkempt words about her. Anna lifted both of her hands and began to sign her best case scenario with Catherine translating.

"My best case scenario Catherine is hair everywhere but my eyeballs, elongation of my spine till my skin splits, teets, the smell and taste of blood that is not my own then an agonizingly slow death by the hands of someone I hold dear."

The room grew silent, Catherine wrote down what Anna said word for word. Anna was then escorted to the rec room where a tv was, other stuff was there such as arts and craft stuff and sewing equipment. Anna walked up to the musical instruments that were there, running her fingers along the beautiful instruments she enjoyed playing music when she was younger.

"Anna can you come with me please?" Anna looked up to see Rin standing at the door.

Standing Anna followed Rin, down the hall Louis stood at a door rocking on his feet. He smiled brightly as Anna walked passed him. He watched her and his sister go into the main office, Louis waited until the door closed before sneaking up to listen to what ever conversation they were having until a large arm wrapped around him. Lifting him up into a giant squeezing bear hug, turning his head he could see it was his father.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Lockdown with a smirk, Louis gave an innocent smile.

"Come on, yer coming with me."

"But daddy..."

"No buts Lou I need her help feeding the pups in the back" Lockdown lifted his son on to his shoulders and proceeded down the hall. Anna sat in Sirius's office staring at him as he arranged some papers together, he set them down and looked at Anna dead in the eyes.

"Catherine told me about your little speech in group today, I must say it was rather colorful and something I might have said when I was your age." Said Sirius standing up and stretching.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, not one bit." Signed Anna.

Sirius gave a rather bored look at her and went to the window, he opened it and let out a deep sigh. Unaware of Anna taking a piece of glass out of a frame on a photo of him and his husband, she hid it in her sleeve when he turned to face her.

"Anna we're here to help you, not hurt you. I know your feeling drained and angry about being here and a lot of girls are feeling the same thing, but if you trust us we can help you." Anna glared at him and signed.

"If I was messed up in the way you think I was then yes I would like your help but I'm not messed up in the way you think and..." Anna stopped for a moment and rubbed her hands for a few seconds then began signing again.

"If you keep me here you, the other girls, your husbands and your kids are going to die by my hands in a very horrific way. If you don't want that you will let me go and never come near me again."

Anna never liked doing this but threats often got her out of tight spots sometimes but it didn't seem to work this time and seem to strike a very raw nerve in Sirius. Sirius walked over to her, his hands pinned her hands to the arm rests and he glared deep into her eyes.

"Listen Anna I know you don't want to be here and I know it's not easy being here but threatening my family or others here isn't going to help you. An if you ever make good on your threat I'll make sure your life is a living hell do you understand?" Said Sirius.

Anna's heart felt like it stopped when she saw the pupils of Sirius's eyes become slits like wolf eyes, violently she shook her head and look back at Sirius his eyes were normal again. She attributed it to her own tainted blood playing tricks on her again and she yanked one of her arms free. Sirius released her other arm and continued to glare at her, he calmed down a bit.

"If you need a private place to be I can arrange a-" Anna stood up and stormed out, assuming Sirius meant something that was distasteful. Sirius sighed and made sure Rin escorted her back to her room.

Soon it was lunch time, all the girls began to filter into the cafeteria Anna grabbed her trey and got her food, taking her seat she noticed Sirius walking in with Lockdown and three other men.

"Guys look it's doctor Knockout isn't he hot!?" Asked one girl to the others.

"Yeah how come Dr. Sirius always gets the hot guys huh?" Mumbled one girl, the other men who came in was Yoketron a man dressed in a long Japanese robe of white and gold. The other was in a white lab coat, collared shirt and black pants. His name tag stated his name was Oilslick, the five men sat down at a round table in the center room. Cathy walked up to their table and handed them their treys of food, Anna poked at some of her food only eating the meat on her plate.

"It's a little to quiet in here, lets have the radio on." Said Knockout, he stood up and walked over to the radio. Secretly he slipped in a cd and pressed play, the first song that played was Amy Winehouse's song Rehab. Everyone wasn't really amused, it sorta got more tense for Anna when another song came on. "The legend of dogman" Anna recalled this song as a child and since the day she got her condition she loathed this song or any song that reminded her of what she was. Anna couldn't take it and she left the cafeteria in a hurry, Louis watched her and secretly followed. She returned to the recreational room, inside she sat at the piano in there and glided her hands on the ivory white keys. She struck a key on the piano, the sound rang through the room with a wondrous sound. Nostalgic memories filled her as her hands instinctively began to play Moon light sonata, Anna played this piece of music all the time for her father before he died. How she loved the praise he gave her, how they sometimes joined together in a duet.

"That's a really pretty song."

Anna jumped and turned around to see Louis standing in the doorway smiling, Anna relaxed at the sight of him, she turned back to the piano and continued to play. Louis hopped up next to her with a bit smile on his little face, he sat and watched Anna's fingers as she played. He leaned against her, normally Anna would walk away but...she felt calm and safe around the little boy. He looked odd yet cute to Anna with his white hair with green spot highlights, he had such deep green eyes. If the ocean was green his eye color would be that very shade, just the sight of him was enough to make her feel...at ease a little.

"Your Anna right?" Asked Louis, Anna responded with a nod.

"Hey you wanna see something really cool?" Anna looked at him and decided to go along with the young boy.

Louis took her hand and pulled her down the hall, Anna was unaware she was going into the rehab's wolf rehabilitation area. Louis pulled her into a room, Anna gasped in fear at the sight of the white wolf, the same one she saw before but this time a grey and black wolf sat beside her. The white wolf as Anna recalled from before was called Akira, the grey one she didn't meet.

"The white wolf is Akira Anna and that's her mate Balthazar but we him Bal for short." Anna trembled in fear as Balthazar's eyes locked on hers, Akira's muzzle gently nudged her mates licking his muzzle before returning her attention to the suckling puppies she had.

"Hi Bal how are you?" Asked Louis petting his head, the grey and black wolf licked Louis's face. Louis giggled from this loving sign of affection, but after he received his affection Balthazar went right up to Anna and with his sharp teeth gently took hold of her skirt and pulled her towards Akira.

"Bal what are you doing?" Asked Louis. The wolf didn't listen, it pulled Anna to Akira as she nudged a few pups over to make room.

Balthazar the pressed his body on Anna's knee's suddenly causing the girl to fall down to her knee's. Then Balthazar nudged Anna towards the suckling pups, Anna stayed still it was obvious what Balthazar was doing. Any wolf or dog Anna encountered either shied away, growled or if female would try to feed her. They knew exactly want she was and she knew she had to keep control of herself, she tried backing away but Balthazar wasn't going to have any of it. Just when Anna was going to give in two girls came in the same she saw before in the cafeteria.

"Louis what the heck are you doing here and why is she in here?" Said the girl with the green and brown hair.

"I was showing her Akira's puppy's then Balthazar started acting weird making her go over to Akira not like him at all." Said Louis.

"Louis you know better then this...I'm sorry, I'm Kaguya and this is my sister Hera we're the other sisters of Aphrodite and Artemis whom you met earlier." Said Kaguya. Kaguya's hair was a beautiful snowy white, she wore a white kimono with gold trim. Her hair tied up with gold ties and barrettes, she mirrored one of the men from the cafeteria very well.

Hera took Anna back to her room so she could get some rest, once alone she went into her bathroom. She broke the glass she stole from Sirius's office and took the sharpest shard out from the broken pieces. Lifting her skirt and tearing a small section of bed sheet she cut a three inch cut on her thigh, bandaging it with the bed sheet after. After recording her cut she hid the glass under her sink by taping the glass with some tape from her journal. Returning to her bed she curled up and closed her eyes tight, praying her dreams would bring her comfort.

While she slept Catherine was working on her blood. Examining it through a microscope, she noticed that a very odd but an all to familiar sight. She slowly backed up and went to her private filing cabinet, inside were flowers and herbs pressed and laminated on pieces of papers below they listed the effects they had on the human body. She stopped when she came to a special flower Oconantime Nopalls, as others know it as monks hood or more popularly Wolfsbane. She examined the effects, it wasn't a hallucinatory drug or stimulant in fact it was a dangerous poison. If injected it causes the body to go into shock and then become paralyzed, an that's if your lucky. If you weren't you would convulse and if not helped right away would die in a matter of minutes. Catherine backed up slowly and sat down, sitting there with a shocked look on her face. Looking at the clock on the wall it was midnight, everyone was asleep at this time. When morning came she would give this information to Sirius and his husbands, it was vital he get this information.

Morning came along with dark grey clouds, Catherine raced to Sirius's office but could not find him. She had to hurry, but sadly was unaware of the danger fast approaching the White wolf clinic. Blood red eyes, onyx black hair, tan skin and a sinister aura around him. Taking a long drag on a cigarette he blew out a puff of smoke and walked towards the clinic, smiling with a evil intent.

"You couldn't hide for long my sweet little girl, finally the chase is over ...pity it was fun while it lasted." Inside the clinic Catherine ran down the hall finding Sirius and his family eating in a private room, Catherine panted hard going up to Sirius pulling him out of the room and into his office.

"Sirius, Sirius we have a problem!"

"What is it Catherine whats wrong?" Asked Sirius trying to calm the distressed women.

"I finished running the samples of blood and drug samples on the new girl we brought in, Anna. Sirius what she's been injecting in herself isn't any drug the other girls are addicted to in fact it's not a drug at all...it's a poison." Sirius's eyes widen slightly.

"Poison?...Well Lockdown did find cuts on her and I did some digging and found she lost her father a while back so maybe she-"

"NO Sirius no! This poison is something you know well of, this poison will send a man into a allergic shock. This poison...she's been taking five shots of it a day, and she's still alive ...she's been injecting herself with Oconantime Nopalls, monks hood." Sirius's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, he sat down and picked up the files on Anna. He looked at the pictures of the cuts on her arm and her little outcry in her last group therapy.

"...she was keeping a time line.." Said Sirius.

"What?"

"Anna was keeping a time line on how fast she was healing, she's not a druggy she's a pup. A pup who is doing more damage to her body then good, Catherine find Anna and bring her to me on the double and keep her away from the other girls!" Catherine nodded and ran off, Sirius ran back to the private room to his husbands.

At that time Louis was going to see Anna in the recreational room where the tv was set out. Anna sat in a corner examining her already healed over wounds, trying to think of a way to escape. When she saw Louis she felt some kind of calm wash over her, his presence somehow did that to her. He dropped his Cheshire cat doll and when he went to pick it up Beth Ann threw a penny at him hitting him in the cheek. Soon all the girls joined in laughing at Louis as he whimpered and began to cry, when Beth Ann picked up another penny to throw something grabbed her arm and slammed her into the floor. Anna stood over her, her hand now placed firm on her neck. Squeezing hard to hurt but not choke, with one hand she began to sign.

"If you pull this stunt again I'll personally rip your spine out, that goes for the rest of you." Signed Anna to the rest of the girls, the other girls were shivering in fear at what they saw.

Anna released Beth Ann from her grip leaving a nasty bruise on her neck, Louis watched Anna walk out of the room and he quickly followed her. He ran up grabbing her hand and pulled on it, causing Anna to stop and look at him. It wasn't fear it was a mix of sadness and confusion, apparently he appreciated the protection but didn't like the threat she made. Anna knelt down to him and hugged him in a form of an apology, he smiled but stopped and brushed back a part of her hair. Anna figured he was going to play with her hair even tuck it behind her ear, he did this a few times to her. This time was very different, he tucked her hair back but then touched her ear.

"Your ear..." He breathed.

Anna twitched and reached to her left ear, touching it she saw it had become pointed. This was bad, she was changing even faster now. Slowly letting go of Louis she stood up, and walked away fast. Louis followed secretly behind all the way to her room, he snuck into her room right behind her. In her bathroom she reached under her sink pulling out the broken glass piece, holding the point of her ear she pressed the glass piece to the fragile flesh. A bead of red blood formed, when she began to saw at the flesh Louis spoke up.

"You shouldn't do that." He said quietly.

Anna nearly jumped hearing him, she tries to hide the glass but it was no use. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, he reached up and tried to wipe the blood away. Anna knew he was trying to help, he was surrounded by girls who abused their bodies for shellfish and dangerous reasons. She let him dab her ear clean and handed her his Cheshire Cat doll, he then smiled.

"Wait right here, I'll go get a bandaid and have daddy Knockout look at it." Smiling Louis as he ran off, Anna sat on her bed holding the doll gently nuzzling it for comfort. Though the comfort didn't last, alarms began to go off. A familiar scent filled the halls, Anna stood up in fright..."he" had finally come. The horrible creature stalking her for months tormenting her with nightmarish dreams, the wicked rouge known...as Cain.

Cain smirked as he walked through the halls of the rehab, the smell of girls was thick in the air and he liked it. He couldn't wait to dig his claws into their fragile flesh, watching their blood splatter on the ground or in the walls. Watching their faces twist with pain and fear when death closed in, hearing them scream was like a symphony to him of classic music. The best part was the hostage he had, a little boy with a baggy green sweater, brown pants, white hair with green spot highlights. It made all the staff stop in there tracks, oh he loved the sight of fear in their face's. Lockdown growled darkly at the rouge, his belt wrapped around his knuckles creating a leather version of brass knuckles.

"You miserable creep if you hurt my boy-"

"Relax I'm not hear for the boy but if I don't find what I want here I'll make due with him as a light snack." Cain squeezed his arm around Louis's neck, causing Louis to let out a gagging breath. When Cain believed he had everyone at his mercy...something kicked him into the window sending him flying outside into a tree. Louis fell into someone's arms, the one who saved him. Cain stood up and smirked, he stared into two sky blue eyes now slit like wolf eyes.

"I knew you were here Anna." Said Cain.

Anna climbed through the broken window, grabbing a large sharp piece of broken glass. Tied to her leg with cloth were syringes filled with monks hood, she got in a ready stance. Cain got up, blood dripping down his head.

"I've waited six months for this Anna, finally I take you for my own." Cain charged Anna, but before could even get the first hit in Anna had cut him across his chest and dodged his attack. While in pain Anna ran for the deep woods, Cain soon followed both unaware Louis following them. Once a good distance away, the two fought in a clearing. The battle was tense and nerve racking, finally Anna won. She fought him back to a cliffs edge over a large river that hasn't frozen over, with one last stab and kick she knocked him into the water sending him fast down stream.

Panting and exhausted she walked back to the clearing, it was stained with blood and monks hood. She reached down picking up a syringe still half full of the purple liquid, driving the syringe deep into her leg she emptied the contents into her body. Shivering she felt the monks hood going through her as if her blood was made of knives.

"...Anna..."

Anna looked up when a soft teary voice called her name, Anna saw Louis with tears in his eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her tight, he sobbed hard into her clothing. Gently wrapping one arm around him she stroked his head, neither of them noticed the shadowy figures around them. All non threatening, one began to circle the two. When Anna let little Louis go he began to count, Anna thought he was counting to calm himself down. She didn't notice him backing up into the shadows, all she could feel was the monks hood.

"One...two...skip a few...ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred."

Anna opened her eyes, to her horrors he was now face to face with a large black and white wolf. It had blazing green eyes, it's teeth looked like razors but were the color of pearls. The wolf lunged at her, Anna evaded the wolf but each time she did the wolf was already trying to pounce her again. Exhaustion was coming up fast in the poor girl, the wolf was relentless. Anna had to think fast on trying to escape but then it happened, the monks hood she injected into herself kicked in. The monks hood shot threw her causing her to collapse on the ground, her nails dug into the cold snow in agony. The wolf calmly walked over to her, gently placed a paw on her back keeping pinned down. Fear began to flood Anna's mind, she swore she was feeling the paws turn to hands. Her vision began to blur, voices sounded muffled. Then...darkness fell upon her, she felt adrift in her blank mind for what felt like hours. Finally she regained conciseness, she felt...different.

Sitting up she found she was in a different room, the walls were a soft green color. It felt more like a playroom to her, standing up she walked to the bathroom...to her horror she found her physical features had changed. Her human ears now were wolf ears on her head, her pupils had slit becoming wolf eyes. Her nails were now claws, her teeth now fangs. She looked in fear at her own reflection, she had to get her hands on her monks hood and get out the rehab center fast. She tried the door but it was locked, when she thought there was no escape she saw the air vent. It was a tight squeeze getting in but once in it was easy. Crawling through the vents she passed a few that looked out over some familiar rooms, Barbra's room for one. The recreation room and cafeteria, finally stopping at a vent overlooking Sirius's office. Sirius was at his desk reading something, Catherine sat across from him with a file.

"From what I'm seeing...she's been with holding her transformation for six months any longer she could have done some real damage to herself." Said Sirius throwing the book he was reading on the desk, Anna gasped seeing it was her journal.

"I'm glad we found here..now the problem is to get her to accept what she is but being chased by that monster for so long...it will be tough." Said Catherine with a sad sigh.

"Tough but not impossible, with enough support she'll recover. She'll live here with us where she'll get the proper care she needs. First thing we need to do is remove the remaining monks hood in her body, the stuff remaining in her body needs to-" suddenly Artemis burst through the door.

"Mom we got a huge problem Anna's gone!"

"What?!" Sirius sat up fast.

"Tell your dad to barricade this place, get your sisters and your brother Duncan to start looking for her now!" Said Catherine knowing exactly what to do.

"On it!" The three take off, Anna quickly started crawling hoping to find a way out before everything was locked down.

She crawled a few feet forward, when she turned her head to see where she was she fell through a vent on to a pile of dusty old blankets. She got up and found herself in the basement, standing up she walked around looking for an exit. Finding a boarded up window she began trying to pry the boards off the window, she panted hard and fell to her knees. Her tugging proved to be fruitless in her endeavor, she snapped to attention when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Quickly she dove back to the blankets covering herself but leaving a part open for her to spy on whoever was down in the basement is.

"You really think she'd come down here Yoke, I mean come on its dusty. I for sure wouldn't be caught down here." Said Knockout coming into vision.

"When one is desperate and frightened one will try anything to escape, right now our pup is feeling that same fear and desperation. Now stop whining and start looking we must find her, she's in need of our help." Yoketron started searching.

"Well it's clear she was here, there are claw marks on the boards." Said Knockout, examining the claw marks and blood on the boards.

Yoketron stood still and listened for any noise, Anna held her breath fearing just moving a bit or breathing would give her location away. When they were ready to leave Anna twitched feeling something inside her snap.

"What was that?" Asked Yoketron, the two stopped and listened, the sound was like bones cracking. Knockout's eyes widened and he ran back down and furiously started looking.

"Frag, frag, frag Yoketron that's not a sound we don't want to be hearing right now!" Knockout started tearing around looking, till finally he went over to the dusty blankets. Tearing them away he found Anna curled in a ball, her eyes wide in agonizing pain. Knockout got down next to her and turned her on her back, he began to try and pull her arm away from her chest.

"Yoketron, give me a syringe of the lunar flower extract. The monks hood is starting to do some damage, hurry now!" Yoketron pulled out the syringe and filled it with a clear white liquid, quickly he stuck the needle I to Anna's arm injecting the liquid. Almost instantly her body became relaxed, Yoketron reached up to brush some hair from her face, but when he did Anna grabbed his wrist and threw him across the room. She did the same to Knockout, then she bolted for the nearest exit. Just when she thought she made an escape two massive arms wrapped around her, she kicked and struggled but couldn't get out of the grip.

"Clever of you but not clever enough sweetie." It was Lockdown. His grip grew stronger when she struggled.

"Lockdown go easy on her she's been through enough." Sirius walked up with Oilslick and the four daughters.

"Ditie did you bring the sedative?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes mama." Said Aphrodite, opening a zipped up booklet produced a syringe filled with a mild sedative. She smiled and approached Anna, gently pressing the plunger on the syringe removing some air and making sure the it wasn't blocked inside the needle. Slowly walking over she reached down to Anna's arm, but Anna struggled harder out off pure fear.

"Oh will you hold still its not gonna hurt for goodness sake." Said Aphrodite in frustration.

"Aphrodite please...she's been through a lot, go easy on her." The group turned to see Duncan, he walked up and gently too Anna from his fathers arms.

"It's alright now Anna...your safe, you don't have to run anymore." His hands gently gripping her arms in a secure way, she began to relax and fall into the spell he was casting. The silver eyes made her mind feel as if in a haze, his touch melting her soul, his voice making every fiber of her being quiver. He embraced her and that was enough to sedate the poor girl, with a gentle coaxing he got her to lay down and rest. Staying at her side rubbing her hand, he monitored the final stages of Anna's transformation.

The final stages of her transformation were a bit rocky, her mind hadn't fully adjusted to the change. Apart of her wanted to prevent the change but her body wasn't going to listen, it was hard but all in all her transformation was going smoothly.

"How she doing son?" Asked Sirius walking in with a water bottle.

"So far she's good another hour and she'll be completely changed." Said Duncan wiping sweat from Anna's forehead.

"Good, here I'll look after her you go help your sister with Akira and her pups."

"...ok mom just be careful she's still shaken up a bit."

"I will dear, don't you worry." Duncan looked back at Anna and walked out, Sirius gently lifting Anna into a sitting poisson.

"Ok now this should help you out a little more, it might taste strange but it's good for you." Putting the nozzle of the bottle into her mouth he squeezed the contents of the bottle into her mouth.

Anna made a bit of a sour face from the odd taste but began to instinctively drink it, though odd as it was she drank the entire contents of the bottle. Her stomach felt slightly strange yet it was a familiar feeling, she remembered feeling the same way when her father was around. It was a feeling she thought was forever gone, the feeling of security.

"There, that's better. That monks hood did a pretty good job hiding your scent, I would have known the minute you stepped into this place. But none the less you shouldn't have put off your transformation like that, you were doing more damage then good. But none the less it's over and done with..."

Sirius looked at her and saw tears rolling down her eyes, he knew what she was thinking. Setting down the bottle he pulled her into an embrace, losing her father, being chased by a beast, injecting poison into herself. It was nothing but pure hell for the poor girl, he was more impressed how the stress from the ordeal didn't break her fragile mind.

"It's alright Anna it's all going to be alright, no more running, no more pain, no more anything. We can help you control this side of you." Anna looked up a little peeved, again mistaking what Sirius was saying.

"I see you don't believe me, the how about I show you I can help." Letting Anna go Sirius sat back.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw Sirius's begin to change, silk white snow fur appeared on his body, black highlights as black as a night sky. His mouth formed into a muzzle as wolf ears and tail grew, soon he wasn't the same Sirius as before.

"You see Anna, you and I are very much the same. The one difference is that I and my children were born this way, but no matter." Sirius petted her head and smiled.

"There now...your all finished." Anna twitched a bit and slowly turned to a mirror afraid of what she might see.

She was surprised at what she saw...she looked beautiful, her fur was a remarkable deep black just like her hair. Her eyes though now were wolfs eyes they kept the same color to them, her felt soft to the touch almost like the puppies she saw with Akira.

"Now Anna since your new at this your gonna have to stay here in the back of the center so you can practice changing forms. You'll get the hang of it after a while-" suddenly there was a knock on the door, before Sirius could open the door Louis runs in glomping on to Anna.

"Anna otay! Anna live here with us now!" Shouted Louis happily, smiling as he gripped her legs tightly. Sirius sighed and chuckled warmly at his little boy, Anna smiled too and stroked Louis head.

Days turned into months as Anna lived at the rehab center with the Wolfbane's, since the Anna had grown close to Louis but more to Duncan. He and Anna had started to fall in love with each other, since the day her long painful journey started she felt it was impossible she'd find any happiness. But she did...though she was still unaware that a dark force she once thought she vanquished was still watching from a distance...watching...and waiting for his chance to take her back and claim her for his own.

End


End file.
